Forever is What I'm Trying to Give You
by xpiester333x
Summary: "Korra wants to smile too, but nerves twist her stomach so badly she can't." A korrasami wedding fic.


**A/N: **Written for Korra and Asami's wedding day! The title comes from the poem "I Love You and I'm Scared" by Jayrold Roije Jose

* * *

><p>Korra stands with Asami's hands in hers and she can't believe she is here. It seems like just yesterday they were standing just like this and heading into the spirit world for a vacation all their own. Had that really been so long ago? Had so much time past since the days thet spent there, in each other's company? It doesn't seem like it, but here they are, hand in hand as Bolin makes a speech in their honor.<p>

Their friends and family stare up at them from the crowd. Half of Republic City is here, but Korra doesn't notice. She sees her mom in the crowd. She's seated at the front and her hands are shielding half of her face. There are tears in her eyes, but her cheeks are stretched and Korra knows she's smiling. Korra wants to smile too, but nerves twist her stomach so badly she can't.

Her dad is there too, holding her mom in one arm and beaming up at Korra. He is radiating pride and happiness. Korra isn't sure she's ever seen him look so proud of her, and she feels a little insulted but more amused than anything. She wants to laugh, out loud and hysterically, but she thinks that's probably just a side effect of her situation. She swallows the urge down and continues to scan the crowd.

Mako sits behind them. His smile is soft and sincere but there is a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Korra only sees it because she knows him well, and knows his eyes only dim that way when he's thinking of something melancholic. She knows Asami and Bolin would see it too, but neither of them are looking in Mako's direction right now, so it's just her. She wonders how this must feel for him, but she knows in his heart he's happy for them.

Opal and Jinora sit next to each other, tears falling freely from their eyes. Beside them, Tenzin discreetly wipes his own eyes and sniffs, and Korra chuckles in spite of herself. For all of his discipline and studious manners, Tenzin has a soft heart. He's looking at her with pride as well, but not just pride. He's looking at her with love, the way he looked at Jinora when she got her tattoos. He is looking at Korra like she's family, and it makes her heart constrict a little. He has done so much for her in the time she's known him, and she feels the same way.

Lin and Su are sitting at the end of the row. Lin's eyes are scanning the crowd as well; an occupational hazard. But no one here seems intent on ruining the event, and Lin relaxes, her eyes finding Korra's. For a second, Korra almost feels as if she's going to be scolded, but then Lin's face softens and she smiles. Her smile is sweet, rare.

"Korra." Asami says her name, pulling Korra's attention back to her. There are flowers in Asami's hair. It's the middle of winter, but the flowers are fresh and their colors vibrant. Brilliant white and deep, rich red blossoms are woven into the intricate style. Asami is beautiful as ever, and Korra feels her mouth run dry.

Asami is saying her vows. Korra can hear her, but the words lose meaning the moment they reach Korra's ears. Their meaning is drowned out by the beat of her heart. It's lost when Asami's eyes meet hers, and she can see every ounce of sincerity mixed with every drop of love. Korra feels like she's drowning, but she doesn't want to be pulled away. She doesn't want to be saved from this, because on the other side of this she'll find heaven.

Asami's vows come to an end, and Korra hasn't heard a word of them. It doesn't matter. Asami releases one of Korra's hands and reaches back to pull a delicate looking ring from a pillow presented to her by Meelo. He winks as Asami takes it, and Asami winks back. Korra wonders about this silent communication before her mind stops altogether.

The ring is coming closer to her finger, guided by Asami's steady hands. It's so fragile, a spindle of silver woven into careful designs. Korra wonders if she can metalbend it. What if she does on accident? She isn't sure she's capable of carrying such a fragile thing around with her. What if she ruins it?

Asami slides the ring on to Korra's finger. It's a perfect fit.

"It's platinum," Asami whispers, soft enough that only Korra will hear.

Korra looks at the ring on her finger. It's not as delicate as it looks. Like Asami, it's a contradiction of elegant beauty and unerring strength. Korra smiles.

"Your turn, Korra," Bolin mutters, jarring Korra from her thoughts.

"I… didn't prepare any vows," she admits.

She can hear the collective groan of the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees her friends reactions of exasperation. This is no more than they could expect, but at the same time, they can't believe it. Tenzin swipes a hand over his face, Mako frowns, Lin rolls her eyes. Her mother and Father shake their heads.

But Asami laughs. A quiet chuckle, and she smiles down at Korra. Her green eyes are warm and full of love, vows or no vows, that will not change.

"I don't need them," Korra says, more confident now. "I don't need to tell you that I'll always be faithful, or that I would give my life for yours. I don't need to express my love in every language I know. I don't need to tell you my life changed when I met you, and that I want you in every part of it from now until forever. You know. You know all of that without my having to say it."

She only realizes what she's said out loud when she sees Asami's blush. She blushes herself, and the silence from the crowd is deafening. She wants to bend a hole into the ground below them and let it swallow her up. She can feel the heat fill her face, and it only makes the embarrassment so much worse.

Someone clears their throat and nudges Korra's arm. It's Ikki, and she's holding the pillow with the necklace Korra made for Asami. Korra sighs with relief and takes the necklace from the pillow. She steps forward, and Asami automatically ducks down to allow Korra to fasten the choker around her neck. The stone is dark red, and clashes with the bright white of Asami's wedding gown. But Korra knows she will wear it well, because Asami wears everything well. Sure enough, as Asami steps back and straightens up, the stone already looks more beautiful against her throat. Asami brings out the beauty in everything she touches.

"You may now d—"

"Say it right, Bolin," Asami hisses.

Bolin swallows. "Kiss the bride," he concludes.

Korra can feel her heart race. Her palms are slick with sweat, her knees feel weak. She can feel the weight of her future and the fear of the unknown weighing down on her. She can feel the uncertainty racing through her veins like poison. But there are other emotions too; the excitement of adventure, curiosity, and endless, unshakable love for the woman in front of her.

Her lips meet Asami's. Her heart threatens to burst. Her fate is sealed. Her future, set. Forever from this moment, she is Asami's, body and soul.

And she is really perfectly okay with that.


End file.
